


Beheaded+HOtK/Collector compilation 02

by Anonymous



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M, Spoilers, doodles are crack and not serious, fan comic, fan comic is but both of beheaded and collector are still into each other, it's me again and it's way more explicit this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 5bsc spoilers, everything from august to december 2020, i put the explicit part of the fan comic here but you can search up and check out the half inked comic (free/non commercial)
Relationships: The Beheaded/The Collector (Dead Cells), The Collector/The Hand of the King (Dead Cells)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Beheaded+HOtK/Collector compilation 02

**Author's Note:**

> im the guy who draw all of these (name in cover), if you need proof just ask me over on twitter.  
> the comic i drew is completely free since it's unfinished, go check it out :) (and yes it's textless)  
> you'll need 5bsc knowledge for the comic, also there's monster gore, i left the unfinished sketch in so it makes sense as a whole.

Old (August 2020) to New (December 2020), saved explicit stuff & comic pages for last :)

2.1 update, hotk had a poster of collector he pinned w/ daggers etc etc etc

Fan Comic (search my twitter's pinned for full)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im rly stuck w/ this game now lmao see you all again in 2021 for the next dlc


End file.
